digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Michelle D
Welcome Hi, welcome to DigimonWiki! Thanks for your edit to the Forum:Did you know that they might be real? page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Lanate (Talk) 11:22, February 3, 2010 Re: unsigned comment. I don't want to start a flame war, but I would like to correct some errors you seem to have made. First, you're not writing an article; it's a forum post. It's a discussion about opinion, and you have stated yours, and I have stated mine. An article indicates an work of fact, with information. I am not calling you a "dreamer", or anything of the kind. I don't understand how being a dreamer would be considered an insult in any form. There is nothing wrong with being a dreamer or dreaming, however, when fiction begins to influence real life, it can become a problem. I'm not making a personal attack against you, just against the information you have presented. The majority of the information in your article is quoted from a fictional show, set in a fictional world, with fictional concepts. Yes, the creator used some of his research and ideas to create concepts in the show- but they should not be taken as fact. Doing so treads the dangerous line between harmless fiction and delusion. Both Digimon and Creatures are works of fiction- I would never source them as actual fact in any kind of serious work. Artifical Intelligence (or "life") is still in very early development, let alone "intelligent" AI. Computer viruses and biological viruses are similar in some ways, but not the same at all. Computer viruses are given instructions (code) by their creators to follow and execute. If computer viruses were able to involve and gain a mind of their own, computer security would be a null topic. Why do you only hear about some killer virus for a short while, and then it disappears? That's because security experts fix the flaw the virus was exploiting, and the virus becomes useless. It doesn't evolve, and wreck havoc; it just becomes useless. Biological viruses are dangerous because they can evolve. They don't have a "mind" or any sort of control, they just float around until they come into contact with a cell, where they inject their viral DNA into the cell, to "corrupt" it. Viruses are nothing more than capsules for viral DNA. Without a cell, to infect and reproduce, they are useless. What concerns me is this line- "Digimon are real or they might be real someday...". This sounds awfully similar to the disillusioned fellows at ARE U A BELIVER. Digimon, and all its concepts are fictional, although they may have some basis or be related to real life concepts, much like you discussed. Digimon are not real, nor will they ever be. They are fictional creatures of a fictional franchise, that is the product of imagination. Please don't tell me to go read about scientific research and projects. As a Health Science student in university, it's my responsibility to keep up with the latest developments in science and related fields. I do this both for school, and for my own enjoyment in my free time. As I said, you're entitled to your opinion, and I to mine. I'm allowed to disagree. Also, please sign your posts when editing other's talk pages.---- Rad140 Message 04:10, February 4, 2010 (UTC) :I'm going to assume your IP is 70.30.241.190, unless it was someone masquerading as yourself, signing on my talk page. Please sign your posts with ~~~~~. As a fellow Canadian (yes, I looked up your IP; apparently you're from Quebec), I feel a little ashamed. I am also going to assume you are part of the "ARE U A BELIEVER"/Digiclipse/DRP people, or joined them. This was a friendly debate, but has now crossed into absurdity. I'm going to do this quote by quote of what you posted on my talk page. :"If the government is hiding things from us": Ahem. Crazy conspiracy much? Anyways, it's part of the government's job to hide certain things. That's why there's a classification system. You want to deal with foreign policy and the country's economy by yourself? That's why we have a government, to do these things for us, so we can focus on other things. It's partly why modern society has been able to develop. :"no wonder people like you": What's that supposed to mean? "People like me"? Who's like me? Users of the Internet? Digimon Wiki editors? Digimon fans? Canadians? University students? Caucasians? Please be a little more specific as to what category I fit into. Thanks. :"don't believe in the existence of Digimon": That's because they are fictional. You can dream about them all you like, but they're still fictional characters. They are not real. :"I don't understand why people believe in a god who supposedly sacrificed himself to save us from sin or believe in spirits of nature and not in AIL.": Multiple points here. I think you're talking about Jesus, the son of God. Read the Bible. Those who believe in nature, or don't believe in science/technology (say, some Mormons), are obviously not going to believe in AIL. Religious people are going to believe more in life created by God, and religion more than science, although to varying degrees. Again, such technology is in very early stages. It's a concept right now, and they just follow long and complex instructions (code). They are not thinking for themselves. They are not intelligent life forms, or forms of life at all. :"Just because you've never seen it doesn't mean it doesn't exist.": That's true, but that's also an argument for anything. Say, God, for example. Science is all about proof. Show me some proof, and a scientist would say it exists. Without proof, it's just a concept or idea, but not truth. :"And the government is hiding a lot of things from us. There is a secret government agency working to stop those "biomergence", making sure no one ever see the Digimon because they think people would panick and get out of control.": Asides from the lack of capitalization and typos, many more points here. Secret government agencies belong in the movies. What you're talking about sounds exactly like Hypnos, ripped exactly from Digimon Tamers. Fiction does not mean fact. :"Well, I wouldn't!" You would not panic or go crazy. Okay, good for you. But it sounds like you've already done the craziness already. :"And if there is a way to go to the Digital World, I'm more than willing to go and I can't wait to meet my digipartner." At least you didn't call it "DigiWorld". Don't stick "digi-" on things; It's a dub invention that annoys me. Again, the Digital World doesn't exist, so it would be kinda hard to get there. Your debate started off with some good points, and would have been fine had it not gone into this insanity and delusion. It sounds like you have trouble separating fact from fiction, which could be signs of a serious condition. It's one thing to dream about something, and to maybe wish for it to be real, but it's something completely different to believe that it actually exists.---- Rad140 Message 19:28, February 4, 2010 (UTC) re: "I'm crazy..." First of, I've never called you crazy. You can't expect me to carry on a decent debate with an individual who puts words in my mouth, and accuses me. If this is going to degrade even further into a mindless mudslinging (to put it nicely), I refuse to participate. I have never said you are crazy, and do not think you are crazy. Do not accuse me of such. And, yes, thank you for signing your posts. However, if you already have an account as Michelle D, why not use that instead? Thank you for doing research and giving me legitimate (although I'm not so sure about "Biota") sources to comment on, instead of "government is hiding secrets from us"/conspiracy nonsense. I have no issue with biotechnology, or what you call digital biology. As a fan of technology, combining it with biology may become a passion of mine (look up Health Informatics for a similar concept). What biotechnology does is use technology to further the study of biology- to study and simulate life and organisms- like cell and ecosystem simulation. If you look closely, the Digital Biota mentioned are nothing more than digital representations of cells. Biotechnolgy could also refer to the future process of combining living organisms with technological concepts: like nanomachines and limb repair. However, you cannot create life from something that's not life. Data is not life. Unless you can go around changing the fundamental rules of our universe (that carbons and molecules aren't the basis of life), it is impossible to create something living from something else that's not living in the first place. And who are "people like you"? Who exactly are you referring to? Health science students? University students? People from Ontario? Canadians? I'm going to repeat myself until you are more specific. What creatures are you talking about? There are no mention of any kinds of creatures in any of the websites you provided. Clarity would be greatly appreciated. Unless you mean Digimon? There are scientists that are trying to create life, but they aren't doing it out of thin air- cloning, for example, uses living cells from a donor. "Those scientists and I": I'm not insulting or accusing anyone... Are you, yourself a biotechnologist? Know someone who is? What do I think of a god (you mean God? There are many religions; please clarify as to which one you are referring to. I'm going to assume Christianity.) who can't be proven that he exists? I'm not that religious by any means, but can you prove that he doesn't exist? Go into a church during prayer, and ask what those people think of themselves, believing in a god that they can't prove who exists. That will be more helpful than what I can provide. What do you think of people who are open-minded, people who know that not everything in this world (or any other) can be explained? I can easily answer that, as I am a person who is open-minded, who knows that not everything can be explained. Just because I'm interested in science and technology doesn't mean that I'm closed minded (as you seem to think I am) or don't believe in things that can't be explained. Why do you think I decided to study science (and a lit bit of law and criminology on the side) in the first place? To try to find answers to things that currently cannot be explained, and to further humanity. If you ask a science student, or a scientist, many will probably give you a similar answer. I think you have this stuffy image of me- someone who sits around and shoots down everyone else's opinion but their own. I do read books, you know. Particularity fiction, like fantasy and crime. Michelle, you do seem to do a lot of 180's. First you talk about a fictional franchise and it's concepts, then that Digimon are real and government conspiracies, and now about biotechnology. It might just be me, but you do seem to be all over the place. That, and you never directly reply to any of the points I bring up or things I say. I digress. Any further messages that you post to me will only be replied to on the User:Michelle D account talk page. I'm not sure you are aware of this, but most people do join a wiki to contribute to the content (Digimon, in this case). You don't have to, but you are welcome to help join in and edit away, asides from just debating with me. On a personal note, Michelle, do you attend a university/college? If not, could you give me a ballpark about what grade you're in, and what you're interested in studying? Just for personal interest, nothing more.---- Rad140 Message 04:56, February 5, 2010 (UTC)